1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall panels for use in modular open office systems, and more particularly to a multi-functional structural beam arrangement which rigidifies an open framework used to support removable facing panels and modular office components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of modular open office furniture systems has become quite prevalent in interior office design. One aspect of these open office systems is a single free standing wall unit, or spine, which forms the main structural element of the open office system. The main function of the spine assembly is to support a work surface or desktop for a user, and as a means for routing data, communication and power cables through the open office system to provide cabling for the desktop units. In addition to the desktop, other office components such as shelves and overhead light assemblies may be suspended from the spine assembly. Moreover, the spine assembly provides supports for other wall panels and office components within the system that help define the individual work areas.
The spine assembly, or wall partition, provides an interior framework which supports decorative side panels to provide a modem office system. The spine assembly is typically made up of individual panels, which can be attached to each other so as to form a continuous wall, or also include connections such as L-shaped or T-shaped wall panels.
Typically, these panels are of a full size and are supplied as a finished unit. Thus, the accessories which can be mounted to the individual panels that make up the spine assembly are limited to attachments at the ends of each of the wall panels, such as at the connection of one panel to another. Moreover, most conventional office systems are designed within specific dimensions, or modules, requiring conformity of attachment of office accessories within the required module at very specific locations, for example every 6 inches. Additionally, if it is desired to provide an L-shaped connection or a perpendicular wall panel attached to the spine assembly they are also limited to the connection of the panels. This requires an additional spacer for mounting of a perpendicular panel to the spine which can increase the nominal wall length. This generally requires that a perpendicular wall panel have attached on the opposite side thereto another perpendicular panel in a mirror image of the workstation. This may be due to the fact that on the opposite side of a perpendicular attachment, since such attachment must be made at the panel connection, the vertical gap between panels may be visible, thus requiring a separate trim piece. This type of arrangement does not provide for complete freedom in the design of the overall workstation floor plan since the walls are limited in length based upon the dimensions of the individual panels that make up the spine assembly.
Moreover, in order to mount overhead shelves, for example, a higher panel for the spine assembly is required. This is necessitated by the fact that overhead storage, lighting fixtures and other accessory items must be attached to the panel at a height which is above a minimum level over the work desk so as not to interfere with the work space area or with the user.
Another requirement of panel assemblies for the spine is the need to allow for cabling to be routed through the panel so as to distribute power to the individual workstations that make up the office system. It is most desirable that the cabling be able to be routed through the panel even after the integrated office system has been constructed. This will allow for the maximum flexibility of the office system and reconfiguration of the office in order to meet the changing needs of the office environment. This flexibility is desired while maintaining the rigidity of the spine assembly even when the panels have been disassembled to a degree to allow for the redesign and/or installation of cabling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760 issued to Edwards discloses an upright partition for use in modular office furniture systems which comprises a frame having vertical posts and a plurality of horizontal beams. The beams are attached to both sides of the vertical post, and panels are attached to the horizontal beams such that a cavity is created between the panel and the vertical posts to define a raceway for data communication and power cabling. As disclosed in the patent to Edwards, it is necessary to provide a double sided panel due to the fact that the horizontal beams are attached to both faces of the vertical posts for support. Also supports for accessories are only attachable at the vertical posts.
What is needed then is a panel construction for a spine assembly which permits the attachment of a myriad of accessories to the panel, and also allows for maximum flexibility in the design of the office system. It would be advantageous if such a system permits the routing of cabling through the spine assembly even after the office system has been fully constructed. Such a system would also preferably have the ability to mount accessories anywhere along the wall spine assembly in a non-modular fashion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional structural spine assembly that supplies a rigid open framework for an office system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an open framework which supports removable facing panels so as to allow for the laying in of wiring after the construction of the office system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a panel construction for a spine assembly which allows for the mounting of accessories to the panel anywhere along the length of the wall assembly as well as above the work surface area.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a spine assembly which permits attachment of perpendicular divider panels anywhere along the wall length.
The present invention provides a wall construction for use in offices where it is desirable to define space, support work surfaces and storage components, attach perpendicular partitions, manage power and data cabling and terminations and allow for ease in work space reconfiguration and redesign. The objects of the invention provide improved capability to satisfy the following functional objectives: it allows for the attachment of partitions, work surfaces, storage components and accessories to the wall without regard for modularity. The panel assembly of the present invention allows for the lay in of wiring anywhere between a structural framework and removable facing panels. The present invention preserves access for laying in wiring without the removal of attached partitions, work surfaces or storage components so as to allow for flexibility and the redesign of an office system. The present invention provides a matrix of mounting locations for power and data termination modules so that they may be positioned anywhere along the work surface in either horizontal or vertical increments. Moreover, the present invention utilizes the space between the structure and the facing panels for various useful purposes in addition to concealing wiring such as recessed receptacles for power and data, and horizontal channels recessed in the panel wall for supporting accessories (slat wall facing panel) anywhere along the horizontal length of the facing panel.
A first embodiment of the present invention includes a panel assembly for a modular office furniture system comprising a rigid frame assembly and a plurality of facing panels. Means are provided for individually mounting each of said plurality of facing panels to the rigid frame assembly whereby a cavity is formed between the rigid frame assembly and each of said plurality of facing panels. A crown member is attached to a top portion of the rigid frame assembly, the crown member adapted to mount and support office furniture accessories.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a wall spine is provided for a modular office furniture system, the wall spine comprised of a plurality of individual panel assemblies. Each of the individual panel assemblies comprises a rigid frame assembly having a left end and a right end and a plurality of facing panels individually attached thereto. A crown member is attached to a top portion of the rigid frame assembly for supporting office furniture accessories. The left end of one of said individual panel assemblies is adapted to be secured to the right end of another of said individual panel assemblies to form the wall spine. In its preferred form, a cavity is formed between the rigid frame assembly and each of said plurality of facing panels.
The crown member preferably comprises an upper angled clamping surface, a lower angled clamping surface and an inclined mounting surface therebetween such that the lower angled clamping surface is generally spaced apart from the panel assembly whereby the crown member generally projects in an upward orientation. The crown member is adapted to engage a mounting bracket having a complimentary engagement surface such that the mounting bracket supports office furniture accessories thereon. A crown member may be attached to both sides of the rigid frame assembly, and include a recessed channel disposed between the respective upper angled clamping members.